Un Deseo Real
by KB-HA
Summary: kurt es un príncipe de un pequeño país en Europa con un padre sobre protector y que desea mas que nada la libertad de cualquier adolescente y poder enamorarse antes de tomar el trono de su país a los 25 ¿su deseo se cumplirá o todo saldrá al revés? ¿podrá encontrar el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**UN DESEO REAL:**

**Esta es mi primer historia no estoy segura si les gustara así que díganme que opinan, sea bueno o malo pero espero que les guste y por favor comenten quiero saber si la continuo o no.**

**Prologo:**

en un pequeño país de Europa gobernaba la familia real Hummel, el rey Hummel era un hombre honesto, amable y justo que amaba más que nada a su esposa e hijo, ellos lo eran todo para el todas sus vidas eran perfectas hasta el triste día que la reina murió sorpresivamente lo que causo el dolor de todo el país pero sobre todo de el rey y el príncipe el cual era muy joven solo tenía 6 años y contrario a lo que muchos pensaron el rey no se dejo caer en la tristeza y en cambió trato de seguir su vida y ser un padre y una madre para su hijo el príncipe kurt. 

Pasaron los años y aunque el rey seguía siendo un rey justo y amable para todos se había vuelto muy protector de su hijo el príncipe lo cual causo muchas discusiones entre ellos pues no permitía que el príncipe saliera del palacio jamás aun cuando pronto cumpliría 17 años. 

El príncipe se molestaba pues el quería salir y conocer personas y viajar pero su padre jamás lo permitía y el estaba cansado de que su padre sea tan sobreprotector con el por lo cual no tiene muchos amigos solo tiene a santana y Rachel y otros cuantos que vienen de visita a veces y solo porque su familia trabaja en el palacio y los conoce desde que era pequeño y desde antes de que su madre muriera. 

además su padre se volvió a casar hace 3 años con una mujer llamada Carol la cual es muy amable con todos y tiene un hijo de su edad llamado finn con el que ha hecho una buena amistad y relación de hermanos, incluso el está saliendo con Rachel y aunque son muy diferentes son perfectos el uno para el otro, solo desea algún día encontrar a alguien así para el aunque encerrado en este lugar lo duda, su deseo es divertirse y salir como los chicos de su edad lo hacen antes de que sea mayor y tenga que ser rey, y eso es lo que hará aunque sea una vez y sabe quien lo ayudara.

**¿Continuo o no?**

**COMENTEN! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:**

Debo decir que no me esperaba esto cuando planee todo pero aquí estoy esperando que mi padre termine de hablar con el consejo y decidan cual será mi castigo por "mi falta", en mi opinión es un poco exagerado pues ni siquiera fue mi culpa que se saliera de control solo quería celebrar mi cumpleaños 17 con chicos de mi edad y no sé cómo descubrieron todo.

De pronto la puerta se abre y veo a mi padre salir

-sígueme-dice simplemente y camina a su estudio yo lo sigo rápidamente y una vez dentro me hace sentarme

-supongo que sabes porque estás aquí-me dijo mi padre

-si losé pero antes de que digas algo déjame decirte lo que paso yo..-

-no te molestes creo que todos sabemos lo que paso y ya se ha tomado una decisión al respecto

-pero papá déjame contarte mi versión, se que estas molestó y lo siento pero déjame contarte lo que sucedió

-en primer lugar no estoy molestó estoy decepcionado de ti nunca pensé que podrías hacer algo así y crear un escándalo tal-bueno debo decir que me molesta más que este decepcionado a que este molestó

-solo a ti kurt siendo el príncipe se te ocurre salir del palacio y hacer una fiesta con menores y alcohol sabes que la noticia ya se expandió y ahora todos lo saben esa es la imagen que quieres dar como futuro rey!

-pero papá nosotros no teníamos alcohol no sé quien lo llevo además la mayoría no fue invitado llegaron de la nada nadie los conocía

-basta ya de excusas, el consejo está preocupado por la imagen que te dará ante el país así que decidieron que permanezcas en un colegio para corregir tu conducta rebelde y madures para cuando seas coronado o de lo contrario perderás el trono y lo darán a la línea sucesora

-Qué! no pueden hacer eso papá yo soy tu hijo y tu sucesor

-de hecho si pueden si consideran que no eres apto para ser rey y es decisión unánime pueden darle la corona a la siguiente línea sucesora

-y tú los dejarías hacer eso?-dije con incredulidad

-no es mi decisión

-tú eres el rey! se supone que tu eres el que toma las decisiones

-cuando seas rey te darás cuenta que no es así

-si es que lo soy alguna vez no?-conteste molestó

-ves tienes que dejar de comportarte como un niño kurt y es por eso que estuve de acuerdo con su decisión de mandarte a un colegio para corregir tu conducta

-no puedo creerlo primero me prohíbes salir del palacio y me tienes encerrado y ahora me quieres mandar lejos!

-kurt deja de gritar es lo mejor para ti y créeme que no quiero que te vayas eso es lo último que quiero, pero es lo mejor para que las personas vean que eres responsable de tus actos y confíen en ti

-eso es todo lo que te importa lo que las personas piensen, pero nunca te importa lo que yo quiero, pero sabes que, está bien me iré al colegio que tú quieras al menos allí no estaré como un prisionero, avísame cuando elijas la escuela-dije levantándome y saliendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>-príncipe kurt-gire y vi que era Max el consejero de mi padre<p>

-hola Max-lo salude él era un hombre muy amable y me agradaba mucho

-escuche lo que paso espero que no haya tenido muchos problemas

-fue peor de lo que pensé pero supongo que vas con mi padre dejare que el te lo diga

-está bien y no se preocupé príncipe todo saldrá bien

-eso esperó muchas gracias-le sonreí

-ahora con su permiso debo ver a su alteza

-adelante-dije y se retiro así que me dirigí a mi habitación

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>-su alteza me mando llamar-dijo Max tomando una reverencia<p>

-así es Max siéntate necesito que me ayudes

- por supuesto

Así que el rey le conto todo lo que paso con kurt y la decisión del consejo

-así que necesito que me ayudes a buscar un colegio adecuado para mi hijo de preferencia donde no lo reconozcan

-así que quiere que sea fuera de Europa?

-si aunque no quiero a mi hijo lejos es lo mejor porque aquí no lo dejaran solo

-bueno en ese caso tengo una opción que creo que es bastante buena y es lo suficientemente lejos de aquí que no creo que lo reconozcan tan fácil

-así, en donde?

-es el colegio donde estudia mi hijo tiene un nivel excelente y creo que es perfecto para el príncipe

-en donde es?

-es en estados unidos específicamente en Ohio

-¿dónde?

-es un lugar pequeño no muy conocido

-bueno supongo que si crees que es adecuado para kurt confiare en ti

-no se preocupé además sabe que el príncipe y mi hijo son muy buenos amigos y él lo ayudara a adaptarse

-bien entonces está decidido vallamos a decirle a kurt y en el camino me cuentas mas sobre este lugar-dijo el rey levantándose

-por supuesto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>acababa de llegar a mi habitación cuando tocaron a mi puerta<p>

-pasen

-kurt que paso?-dijo Rachel entrando con santana

-si estas en problemas?-dijo santana  
>así que les conté todo lo que paso<p>

-pero kurt no quiero que te vayas!-grito Rachel

-eso es tan injusto ni siquiera fue tu culpa!-dijo santana

-ya lo sé chicas pero no me dejaron hablar y ahora tengo que irme a quien sabe donde-dije molesto

-pero saben algo, lo que paso fue muy extraño porque todos los que llegaron y metieron el alcohol no los conocía nadie y después de que llegaron ellos llegaron los guardias-dijo santana

-es cierto eso es extraño es como si les hubieran avisado antes y ya sabían lo que iba a pasar-dijo Rachel

-y después mágicamente se desaparecieron cuando llegaron los guardias y nos vieron-conteste

-dejándote la responsabilidad a ti-dijo Rachel

-porque siento que alguien nos saboteo y te inculpo-dijo santana

-ya lo había pensado pero porque lo harían?-dije confundido

-pues no se pero entonces te irás?-pregunto Rachel

-si aunque no se a donde espero enterarme pronto

-te vamos a extrañar mucho

-y yo las voy a extrañar a ustedes-dije abrazándolas y de pronto tocaron la puerta y mi padre entro con Max

-chicas me pueden dejar a solas con mi hijo

-por supuesto su majestad-dijeron antes de marcharse

-que pasa ahora papá?

-vengo para decirte que ya he elegido el colegio al que asistirás

-tan pronto no tenemos ni media hora que hablamos-dije sorprendido

-si Max lo conoce y dice que es muy bueno-

-donde es?-pregunte al menos Max lo recomendó

-es en estados unidos

-qué? pero eso es muy lejos de aquí

-lo sé pero no podemos mandarte a una cerca porque te reconocerían y no te dejarían solo

-bueno en eso tienes razón-dije

-príncipe le aseguro que es un colegio excelente y le gustara además de que no tendrá que estar solo-dijo mas

-a que te refieres?

-que mi hijo asiste a ese colegio y tendrá al menos a alguien conocido

-enserió? es grandioso no lo he visto en mucho tiempo-dije feliz y él me sonrió

-pues bien, ¿cómo se llama el colegio?

-se llama academia Dalton y es exclusivamente para hombres-contesto Max

Academia Dalton ¿eh? bien ya veremos qué tal y al menos tendré un amigo

-y cuando se supone que me voy?

-arreglare todo inmediatamente para que sea lo antes posible y no pierdas demasiadas clases-contesto mi padre antes de salir

-está bien  
>-yo llamare a mi hijo para que espere su llegada, con su permiso-dijo antes de retirarse<p>

Me deje caer sobre mi cama y suspire mi vida va a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora además de que tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que paso exactamente y si alguien lo hizo con intensión de perjudicarme tengo que averiguar quién fue y porque, al menos se quien puede ayudarme solo espero poder adaptarme en ese colegio pues nunca he ido a uno en mi vida, siempre he tenido profesores privados, al menos no estaré solo y tendré un amigo.

**Primer capítulo!****  
>Pueden adivinar quién es ese misterioso amigo que está en Dalton?<br>dejen comentarios y díganme que opinan del capítulo****  
>*_*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2: 

los días pasaron muy rápido desde que me entere de que me iba, y entre lo que tarde en empacar mis cosas y arreglar todo mi tiempo se acabo y mañana tendría que irme y aunque estoy triste no puedo evitar sentirme a la vez emocionado después de todo siempre quise viajar y aunque no es exactamente lo mismo al menos podre salir del palacio y conocer nuevas personas

-kurt?-escuchó decir a alguien y levanto la vista y veo que es finn entrando a mi habitación

-que pasa finn?

-nada, solo quería hablar contigo pero si estas ocupado puedo irme-dijo un poco nervioso

-no está bien puedes quedarte de que quieres hablar, estas bien?-le pregunte sonriendo

-si no es nada es solo que no puedo creer que te vayas y yo eh ya sabes te voy a extrañar hermano pequeño

-finn gracias yo también te voy a extrañar lo sabes-le dije dándole un abrazo- ah y deja de decirme así sabes que no me gusta además de que soy mayor que tu-me queje

-pues solo por dos meses te recuerdo y me veo mayor que tu de todos modos -dijo para molestarme y yo solo rodé los ojos

después de un rato finn se fue y yo decidí vagar un rato por el palacio una última vez antes de irme, en mi camino me iba despidiendo de los sirvientes que encontraba siempre han sido amables conmigo así que trato de regresarlo, estaba a punto de ir al jardín cuando vi a alguien gritándole a una chica de limpieza y me detuve

-eres una buena para nada mira lo que hiciste más vale que no te vuelva a ver cerca o te arrepentirás maldita criada sucia!-le grito el chico a la muchacha que se veía aterrorizada y a punto de llorar, como se atreve a hablarle así!

- oye que te pasa no puedes hablarle de esa forma-le dije molestó tratando de contenerme de gritarle  
>-a ti que te importa no te metas donde no te llaman o que...-se quedo congelado al girarse y darse cuenta de quién era yo<p>

-príncipe! lo siento mucho no me di cuenta que era usted por favor perdóneme-dijo dando una reverencia

-no importa pero quiero saber por qué le gritas a esa muchacha-la muchacha seguía en silencio mirando al piso

-lo que pasa es que iba pasando y esta criada! eh quiero decir esta muchacha me tiro limpiador en mi traje y lo arruino es una incompetente

-ok en primera no puedes hablarle así estoy seguro que fue un accidente no es así?-le pregunte a la muchacha y ella asintió

-lo ves fue un accidente y aun así es una persona y no tienes derecho de hablarle asi y en segunda no es como si hubiera sido una tragedia sin ofender pero ese traje es horrible y ni siquiera es de marca es una copia créeme yo se de eso-le dije sonriendo y pude ver que se molestó pero no me importa es un engreído

-lo siento príncipe no volverá a suceder-dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa

-no te disculpes conmigo sino con ella-dije refiriéndome a la chica

-disculpe? es una broma quiere que me disculpe con alguien de limpieza- dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo

-así es, quiero que te disculpes con... Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté

-Sara-susurro la chica

-con Sara quiero que te disculpes ahora- le dije con autoridad para que vea que no estoy jugando y después de verme fijamente un momento habla

-lo siento por gritarte-dijo entre dientes pero sabía que sería lo mejor que conseguiría

-bien puedes irte Sara-le dije sonriendo y prácticamente salió corriendo

-y ante todo esto quién eres?-le pregunte

-soy George príncipe mi padre es parte del consejo-ups eso no es bueno

-bueno George esperó que no se vuelva a repetir lo que paso, aquí respetamos a todos por igual entendido

-por supuesto con permiso-dijo antes de irse al parecer bastante molestó para mi diversión se lo merece por ser tan pesado y creído  
>después de eso decidí seguir con mi paseo y me dirigí al jardín<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>hoy era el gran día, hoy tenía que irme por lo que estaba despidiéndome de todos<p>

-te voy a extrañar hermano-dijo finn antes de abrazarme

-yo también te voy a extrañar finn

-kurt no quiero que vayas te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo Rachel mientras me abrazaba o más bien me asfixiaba

-Rachel! está bien yo también te extrañare pero déjame respirar-dije divertido

-lo siento-se disculpo

-siempre de dramática Berry-dijo santana fastidiada

-santana no empieces y ven a abrazarme-le dije antes de que empezaran a pelear, solo espero que no se maten mientras no estoy

-te voy a extrañar tienes que llamarme seguido de acuerdo

-por supuesto

-kurt ya tenemos que irnos-dijo carole, ella me acompañara hasta Dalton para asegurarse que todo esté bien ya que mi papa no puede ir y hablando de el

- pero carole mi papá no esta aquí

-lo siento cariño pero está en una reunión y creo que no pudo venir

-ni siquiera para despedirse de su hijo que se va por mucho tiempo-conteste herido

-lo siento-volvió a decir carole con pena

-está bien vámonos- abrace una vez más a Rachel y santana y les susurre algo para que no escuchara nadie mas y ellas solo asintieron y yo subí al auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto

-no estás triste cariño te vas a divertir y el tiempo pasara rápidamente y pronto estarás de regreso ya lo veras-me dijo Carol

-si tienes razón solo que será extraño estar lejos de todos ustedes

-pero seguramente conseguirás muchos amigos, además de que ya tienes uno ahí no? así que no estarás completamente solo

-si tengo un muy buen amigo ahí que se que me ayudara a adaptarme-le sonreí sintiéndome mejor y pronto llegamos al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a Ohio y a Dalton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3:**

Wow fue lo primero que pensé al llegar a Dalton no me imagine que una escuela fuera de esta forma era muy elegante para una escuela pero en realidad me gusto mucho.

-es preciosa-dijo carole cuando entramos y definitivamente estuve de acuerdo

-buenos días y bienvenidos a Dalton soy el director estoy asumiendo que son los Hummel-dijo un hombre muy elegante y se veía amable lo que me tranquilizo un poco

-así es somos nosotros yo soy carole y el es mi hijastro kurt-contestó carole, antes de venir aquí se le había pedido al director y profesores que no se refieran a ellos como la realeza para evitar que los estudiantes se enteraran.

-hola mucho gusto es un placer tenerlo en Dalton señor Hummel

-gracias y llámeme kurt por favor-contesté

-como desees kurt porque no pasamos a la oficina y te hablo un poco sobre las reglas y tus clases

-por supuesto-dije antes de seguir al director junto con carole

Después de darme la información sobre todas las reglas que tengo que cumplir y clases que tomare el director nos dio un recorrido por Dalton

-los dormitorios están cerca quieres ir a ver el tuyo?-preguntó la asistente del director que nos acompañaba

-si me encantaría-dije emocionado por ver cómo sería mi habitación

Subimos unas escaleras y caminamos por unos pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera con el numero 301

-sabemos que posiblemente lo encuentres un poco pequeño a comparación de tu habitación real pero es la más grande que tenemos en Dalton espero que te gusté las otras habitaciones son mucho más pequeñas-me dijo el director antes de abrir la puerta

La habitación tenía una enorme cama en el centro con una mesita de noche de cada lado con una lámpara, había una gran ventana que muestran los jardines y una pantalla con 3 sillones enfrente, también había un escritorio con todos mis libros escolares y conexiones para mi computadora, del otro lado había un closet y aunque era enorme no era tanto como el de mi habitación en el palacio y un baño completo con regadera y tina

-que te parece? tal vez no sea gran cosa pero es lo mejor que tenemos lo siento-dijo el director mirándome

-no, me encanta es agradable me gusta-sonreí

-creo que es perfecta-dijo carole

-me alegro, ahora porque no te muestro lo que falta de Dalton

-claro vamos

-yo llego hasta aquí ya tengo que irme discúlpenme-dijo carole

-oh está bien carole no te preocupes gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí-le dije y le di un abrazo

-no hay problema cariño siento tener que irme tan pronto

-está bien que tengas un buen viaje llámame cuando llegues

-por supuesto adiós cariño diviértete y no te metas en problemas

-no te preocupes por eso estaré bien adiós carole

-te tenga un buen vuelo señora Hummel-dijo el director antes de llevarme por un pasillo y continuar el recorrido mientras carole se fue junto con la asistente del director 

~~~~~~~~~  
>estaba observando unas decoración de la pared mientras el director tomaba una llamada cuando de pronto sentí algo estrellarse contra mi o más bien alguien y me tiro al piso<p>

-oh dios lo siento mucho no quise hacer eso no mire por donde iba-escuche decir a alguien mientras estábamos en el piso

-está bien no importa yo también estaba distraído-dije levantándome y él me ofreció su mano y la tome y nos miramos por primera vez y wow fue lo único que pude pensar el me miro un momento y después siguió disculpándose torpemente

-oye está bien ya te dije que no importa creo que no debería estar en medio de un pasillo mirando al techo de todos modos

-supongo que no-se rio un poco y yo sonreí-lo siento pero tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi reunión

-oh si está bien adiós-le dije antes de que el salió corriendo por un pasillo despidiéndose con su mano

-lo siento kurt pero tenía que tomar eso-apareció de pronto el director

-no se preocupé está bien

-bueno continuemos ahora te mostrare la biblioteca

-está bien vamos

después de salir de la biblioteca fuimos por otro pasillo para variar espero no perderme cuando vaya a clase, cuando íbamos de regreso a la oficina del director después de terminar el recorrido, de pronto escuché música que venía de unas puertas de madera

-que es esa sala?-pregunte

-oh esa es la sala warbler-dijo el director con una sonrisa

-sala warbler que es eso?-dije con curiosidad

-es el coro de la escuela son muy buenos quieres conocerlos?

-me encantaría conocerlos

-bueno vamos no creo que les importe que interrumpamos-dijo antes de tocar y la música se detuvo

-quién es? es una práctica privada!-grito alguien antes de abrir la puerta y sorprenderse al ver al director

-esa no es forma de recibir a los invitados David-dijo el director

-lo siento señor director no sabía que era usted

-está bien solo estoy bromeando solo quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo estudiante-dijo antes de entrar a la sala y yo lo seguí hasta que me detuve sorprendido

-kurt?-dijo uno de los chicos sorprendido levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-vaya, vaya me preguntaba dónde estabas no se supone que estarías en la entrada cuando llegará?-le pregunte divertido al ver que su expresión cambia a culpabilidad

-oh eso era hoy?-yo asentí-lo siento, lo siento mucho me olvide por completo! dios mi padre me matara el me dijo que tenía que esperarte ahí

-Wes! cálmate no me importa está bien-dije calmándolo

-espera no estás molestó

-por supuesto que no, porque lo estaría

-en ese caso-dijo antes de abrazarme y empezar a saltar-estoy feliz de que estés aquí kurt-dijo sonriendo antes de detenerse de repente y miro al rededor en shock y vi a todos los otros chicos mirándonos con expresiones similares a la de Wes

-veo que ustedes ya se conocían-dijo el director

-si señor director nosotros hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Wes todavía un poco avergonzado

-en ese caso te dejo con Wes kurt con permiso-dijo antes de irse yo mire y vi que todos me miraban y me sentí un poco incómodo

-warblers quiero que conozcan a mi amigo kurt es el nuevo estudiante de Dalton-dijo Wes

-hola a todos-dije y todos me saludaron

-ahora pueden irse los veré mas tarde-ante eso todos salieron de la sala rápidamente excepto dos de ellos y entonces me di cuenta que uno de ellos era el chico con el que choque antes

-hey Wes vas a presentarnos a tu amigo?-un chico pregunto

-si claro, los presentare kurt ellos son David y Blaine mis mejores amigos en Dalton-dijo señalando a cada uno

-mucho gustó -les sonreí

-hola kurt-Blaine se acerco y me tendió la mano-me alegra conocerte adecuadamente hace rato olvide preguntarte tu nombre-me dijo soniendo

-hace rato?-pregunto Wes

-si hace rato chocamos en el pasillo mientras el director me mostraba Dalton pero él se tuvo que ir muy rápido así que no hablamos-dije sonriéndole también

-oh así que ya te mostro todo? –dijo Wes sacándome de mi trance

-creo que si aunque no estoy seguro-me encogí de hombros

-bueno vamos a tu habitación para ponernos al día-dijo Wes antes de arrastrarme fuera de la sala

-adiós chicos-gritó Wes y yo me despedí con la mano sonriéndoles antes de dirigirme a mi habitación con Wes mientras los chicos nos miraban desaparecer en el pasillo.

*dejen comentarios :)*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4:**

Wes y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y empecé a hablar cuando me di cuenta que Wes ya no estaba junto a mi

-Wes?-dije mirando al rededor y vi que seguía en la entrada con la boca abierta

-qué pasa?-dije confundido

-esta habitación es increíble ni siquiera sabía que había una habitación así en Dalton!-Wes dijo mientras miraba mi habitación con los ojos muy abiertos

-si es linda pero ahora tengo mucho que contarte como..

-oh mira esta pantalla es genial para jugar videojuegos-me interrumpió emocionado y yo rodé los ojos

-Wes! enfócate después puedes hacer lo que quieras

-oh si lo siento kurt dime todo lo que paso para que terminaras aquí-dijo de pronto de forma seria

así que le conté todo lo que pasó estos últimos días

-wow kurt estoy de acuerdo contigo tu castigo fue muy exagerado

-ya lo sé, mira todo lo que causo que por una vez quisiera celebrar mi cumpleaños como cualquier chico de mi edad-suspiré y Wes me sonrió con simpatía

-pero bueno aun podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños-dijo pensativo y yo levante una ceja sospechoso

-eh Wes lamento arruinar tus planes pero mi cumpleaños fue hace casi tres semanas

-eso no importa todavía celebraremos podemos salir todos el sábado

-todos?-dije confundido

-si estoy seguro que David y Blaine querían acompañarnos no te importa o sí?

-no, por supuesto que no solo que aun no los conozco pero por mi está bien

-no te preocupes ellos son geniales por algo son mis mejores amigos y vi que les agradaste sobre todo a Blaine-susurro la ultima parte

-qué?

-nada-dijo rápidamente y yo lo mire sospechoso pero el solo me sonrió

-bueno ahora déjame ver tu horario ya lo tienes?

-eh creo que si debe estar en el escritorio-dije mientras me acercaba-aquí esta-dije entregándoselo

-bien déjame ver al parecer compartirás clases con al menos uno de nosotros conmigo compartirás 3 con David 2 con ambos 2 y con Blaine 2 y una con los 3-dijo viendo mi horario

-eso es grandioso-dije sonriendo

-cuando iras a clases?, mañana es viernes iras mañana o esperaras hasta el lunes

-se supone que inició el lunes

-oh entonces que harás mañana

-desempacar todas mis cosas-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-me sorprende que tu padre no haya mandado a algún sirviente para ti

-oh créeme que lo intento pero yo no lo permití, se supone que estoy aquí para pasar desapercibido y así no lo haría además sabes que me gusta ocuparme de mis propias cosas

-si lo sé y no te entiendo si yo fuera tu dejaría que hicieran todo por mi mientras yo solo observó -dijo en broma y yo me reí

-te he extrañado hace tiempo que no vas a casa

-sí lo es y lo siento yo también te extrañe pero Dalton no me deja ni en vacaciones con los trabajos y los warblers

-yo no sabía que estabas en el coro

-si supongo que nunca te dije pero es divertido deberías entrar cantas increíble estoy seguro que no habría problema

-sabes que no puedo si el concejo se entera se molestarían mucho se supone que estoy aquí para aprender a comportarme y no meterme en problemas

-ese concejo está muy mal parece que viven en el siglo pasado-Wes dijo molesto

-ya lo sé pero ellos me odian desde que admití que era gay y buscan cualquier excusa para molestarme desde entonces

-que fue lo que dijeron cuando se enteraron?

-fue todo un espectáculo-dije riendo-querían que renunciara a la corona y que me fuera querían desterrarme pero esa fue una de las pocas veces que mi padre enfrento al concejo y tuvieron que dejarme en paz

-y que se supone que harás se que te tienes que casar para gobernar te vas a casar con una chica!?-dijo Wes alterado

-no por supuesto que no-me reí-tengo el permiso para casarme con un chico pero el concejo declaro que tiene que ser con un príncipe-dije con una mueca

-y que pasa si no encuentras a uno o te enamoras de un chico que no sea un príncipe?

-me desheredaran y me quitaran la corona

-que!? y tu papá está de acuerdo con eso?

-mi padre hace lo que el concejo diga así de simple-conteste molesto-sabes a veces quisiera renunciar a todo e irme lejos porque se que nunca podré ser feliz con el concejo en mi contra todo el tiempo

-no digas eso kurt tu naciste para ser rey y tal vez haya alguna forma de deshacer el concejo

-eso quisiera pero no creó y menos ahora que estoy tan lejos-dije triste

-sabes que, vamos olvidemos todo y vamos a divertirnos con los chicos y dejar las cosas malas detrás-dijo Wes tomando mis hombros y llevándome fuera de mi habitación ignorando mis quejas hasta que llegamos a la cafetería y vi a Blaine y David hablando con otros dos chicos

-hey chicos-dijo Wes antes de sentarme en una silla y sentarse a mi lado para evitar que escapara

-hey Wes, hey kurt-dijeron todos y yo les sonreí

-hola kurt soy Jeff y el es mi novio Nick nos alegra conocerte-dijo sonriendo y yo me sorprendí nunca había conocida otros chicos gay de mi edad en realidad solo conocía a los papás de Rachel si soy sincero

-hola mucho gusto-salude a los dos y todos empezaron a hablar de los warblers

-ahora vuelvo iré por otro café-dijo de pronto Blaine levantándose

-puedo ir contigo?-le pregunte antes de que se fuera-yo quiero uno también

-por supuesto-me sonrió esperándome y yo me levante y lo seguí

-qué tipo de café te gusta?-me pregunto Blaine mirándome

-bueno yo soy fanático de los mokas-le dije-que hay de ti?

-bueno los mokas son buenos pero yo soy fiel a mi goteo medio-se rio antes de ordenar nuestros cafés

Acababa de sacar mi cartera cuando Blaine me detuvo antes de abrirla

-no te preocupes yo pagó-dijo entregándole el dinero a la señora de la cafetería

-no es necesario yo puedo pagar mi café-dije pero él no me dejo

-tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida-dijo antes de entregarme mi café y sonreírme y no me quedo de otra que aceptarlo

-gracias-le sonreí

-no hay problema-dijo y regresamos a la mesa con los otros chicos que nos miraban y se voltearon rápidamente cuando nos vieron regresar y yo los mire confundido

-así que kurt de dónde vienes?-pregunto David y yo lo mire sorprendido

-eh yo soy de eh de-dije mirando a Wes por ayuda

-kurt es de un pequeño lugar lejos -dijo nervioso y en serió! eso es lo mejor que tiene

-si muy lejos no creo que hayan escuchado de el así que no importa-dije nervioso

-y kurt como están santana y Rachel?-dijo Wes tratando de cambiar el tema

-ellas están bien siguen siendo igual de molestas que siempre-conteste sonriendo

-oh si lo recuerdo me volvían loco siempre que iba a visitar eran un dolor de cabeza-

-siguen siendo igual no pueden estar solas sin pelearse espero que no se maten entre sí mientras no estoy

-quienes son Rachel y santana?-pregunto Blaine

-son mis mejores amigas, ellas, Wes y yo siempre estábamos juntos cuando Wes iba a visitar

-y se conocen desde hace mucho?-preguntó Nick

-si desde que teníamos 5 años-contesto Wes

-vaya eso es mucho tiempo y la pregunta importante son lindas?-dijo David y todos nos reímos

-si son muy lindas por supuesto-contesté

-eso es cierto ambas son muy lindas y hablando de eso siguen solteras?-preguntó Wes interesado y yo rodé los ojos

-no, en realidad Rachel esta saliendo con finn mi hermanastro

-oh mala suerte y que hay de santana tiene novio?

-no ella no tiene novio-dije y Wes sonrió emocionado-pero ella tiene una novia muy linda-dije y me reí al ver la cara de Wes

-que!? Cuando paso eso y desde cuando le gustan las chicas?-dijo sorprendido

-supongo que desde siempre pero lo dijo hace apenas unos meses

-wow no puedo creerlo que pasa conmigo tengo puros amigos gay sin ofender-dijo y todos nos reímos

-hey espera yo no soy gay!-dijo David dejando de reír

-estás seguro David?-dijo Jeff molestándolo

-espera eh kurt tu eres gay?-preguntó Blaine y yo me sorprendí

-si pensé que era obvio-contesté

-a nosotros no nos gusta juzgar-contesto Nick y yo sonreí

-oh bueno de todos modos yo tampoco sabía que tu lo eras Blaine-le dije sonriendo

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo riendo

-bueno chicos vamos a cenar antes de que nos dejen las sobras-dijo Jeff levantándose y arruinando el momento

-si vamos-dijo Wes y todos nos dirigimos al comedor para la cena.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

el viernes me pase todo el día desempacando todas mis cosas y no vi mucho a los chicos solo los vi en el almuerzo, así que llame a Rachel y santana y a carole y finn para ver como estaban y entretenerme un rato pero tuvieron que irse así que decidí salir un rato al jardín de Dalton ya que no tenía nada que hacer, mientras caminaba vi a un chico sentado bajo un árbol y cuando me acerque vi que era Blaine que parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos así que me senté junto a el

"hola" le dije y el salto sorprendido pero sonrió cuando me miró

"hola kurt que estás haciendo aquí?"Preguntó

"nada solo daba un paseó pero te vi y decidí acercarme pero puedo irme si quieres estar solo" conteste mirándolo

"no, no te vayas simplemente me gusta venir aquí a relajarme y pensar pero me gusta tener compañía sobretodo tu" dijo y abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

"enserio? y porque?"Pregunté sonriendo

"bueno tu eres un chico muy interesante y me agradas mucho aunque nos acabamos de conocer"

"también creó que eres muy interesante y tu también me agradas mucho se que seremos muy buenos amigos" dije feliz pero me confundí un poco cuando su sonrisa vacilo un poco

"si, muy buenos amigos" contestó y cambio el tema

Estuvimos hablando por horas sin darnos cuenta hasta que empezó a obscurecer y tuvimos que entrar y cada uno se fue a su habitación antes de ir a cenar

"hola" dije a todos una vez que me senté en la mesa para cenar

"hey kurt" todos me saludaron

"kurt que bueno que llegas estaba a punto de decirles" dijo Wes

"decirles que?"Le pregunté confundido

"si decirnos qué?"Dijo David y Blaine también lo veía curioso

"bueno el cumpleaños de kurt fue hace tres semanas y con todo de su transferencia no pudo celebrar, así que iremos a celebrar mañana y queríamos ver si quieren venir" dijo Wes

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo Blaine sonriéndome y yo le sonreí también

"oh yea claro que iré ya me hace falta divertirme y a dónde iremos?"Dijo David

"bueno aun no lo sé pero tal vez un pequeño tour ya que kurt no conoce nada de aquí el nunca había estado en estados unidos y menos en Ohio" dijo Wes y empezó a planear a donde ir junto con David

"no sabía que había sido tu cumpleaños" dijo Blaine

"si bueno en realidad no los celebro mucho pero Wes insistió"

"oh y porque no los celebras si los cumpleaños son muy divertidos"

"no para mi" dije suspirando y el me miro curioso

"que quieres decir?"Preguntó

"no nada solo que nunca e celebrado de la forma en que YO quería siempre mi familia planea fiestas que son mas para ellos que para mi así que jamás he disfrutado un cumpleaños de la forma que yo desearía"

"se de lo que hablas antes me pasaba lo mismo con mis padres pero desde hace unos años no nos vemos mucho así que casi nunca están en mi cumpleaños pero al menos me divierto mas con los warblers" dijo sonriendo

"quisiera poder hacer lo que quiera también, en casa mi padre no me deja hacer nada sin supervisión y es muy estresante"

"y porque?"

"no lose empezó así cuando mi madre murió hace varios años y se que lo hace de buena forma pero estoy cansado de eso tengo 17 años y esta es la primera vez que estoy lejos de casa y solo porque mi padre no tenía otra opción

"que quieres decir con que no tenía otra opción"

"eh no me hagas caso es una forma de decir" dije nervioso y tonto! piensa mejor lo que dices

"oh está bien" dijo y nos unimos a Wes y David en la plática hasta que terminamos la cena

"chicos porque no vamos a ver una película mientras es el toque de queda?"Dijo Wes

"si! hay que ir tengo la película perfecta para que veamos" dijo David emocionado

"si es buena idea pero donde la veremos? y tendremos que verla en una de nuestras computadoras ya que no tenemos tv" dijo Blaine

"podemos verla en mi habitación ya que tengo una tv si quieren" dije y todos asintieron felices así que fuimos a mi habitación después de obtener bebidas y bocadillos

"bienvenidos a mi habitación" dije cuando entramos y al igual que Wes la primera vez, Blaine y David se quedaron en shock cuando vieron la habitación

"wow esta es tu habitación!?"Gritó David

"eh si" dije sin darle mucha importancia prendiendo la tv

"oh por dios mira esa pantalla será como estar en el cine!"Seguía David emocionado

"tu habitación es increíble kurt" dijo Blaine sorprendido y yo solo le sonreí

"bueno pongan la película" dijo Wes sentándose en un sillón individual y David en el otro dejándonos a Blaine y a mí para compartir el último y me senté después de poner la película

"una película de terror enserio!"Dije cuando empezó

"si es una de las mejores que hay" dijo David emocionado y yo solo lo mire asustado

"estas bien?"Me preguntó Blaine

"si, si solo que no me gustan las películas de terror" dije abrazando una almohada

a lo largo de la película me la pase con mi cara en la almohada y mirando de vez en cuando solo para asustarme más sabía que era ridículo pero no podía evitarlo en un momento me di cuenta que David y Wes se habían quedado dormidos y en enserio como pueden dormir con esa película! mire a Blaine para ver si también se había dormido pero él me miraba a mí y miró a la tv cuando lo miré y por alguna razón me sonroje un poco

"quieres apagarla? Wes y David se durmieron así que no creó que les importe" Blaine me sonrió un poco

"no es necesario ya casi se termina así que esperemos, creó que puedo soportar un poco más"

"como quieras pero eh.. Tu puedes abrazarme si quieres ya que tu almohada se desacera pronto" dijo en broma un poco nervioso y tímido y aw que lindo se veía así, pero espera el quiere que yo lo abrace! lo mire y seguía viendo la película o al menos eso parecía así que solté mi almohada y me acerque más a el

"está bien si voy a seguir con la película al menos quiero un abrazo" dije y él me miro sorprendido y pronto tenia la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y se acerco y nos abrazamos por el resto de la película hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

*Dejen comentarios*


End file.
